


A new beginning

by Treblereble15



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chibi!Denmark, Female denmark - Freeform, Gen, How Do I Tag, I just like the idea of four men having to try and figure out how to raise a little girl, I'll add more tags as needed, Reborn!Denmark, The other nations are background characters to be honest, because its an adorable thought, especially since Denmark is a cutie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treblereble15/pseuds/Treblereble15
Summary: Originally written in 2014 and rewrote to be put on here.In a time where the third world war caused the death of millions, the world is left to rebuild their countries. Most nations somehow miraculously survived but not everyone has the ability to say so. Sadly, Denmark was lost due to being caught in the middle of a miscalculation and it's up to the other Nordics to find the new representative and care of them.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I found this story (or rather 10 back to back pages of an unfinished story) that I had thought up back in 2014 and I recently decided to rewrite it and post it online because the world deserves more child Denmark (and Nyo!Den) as well as the hilariously adorable mental image of the Nordics being wrapped around her little finger.
> 
> (As for the beginning, I had no clue what to call the groups fighting in the war, so America and the nations who are allied with him are the American forces or the Defensive forces) (Aka I have no idea how to write about war so I'm sorry in advance)

          The world was baffled when the war started, granted almost anyone could see it coming years leading up to when the first bomb was dropped about 100 feet off America's Northern coast. At first, it was only a war between America and Russia, all of Europe staying out of it due to not wanting a repeat of the previous World Wars, but as they watched America start to grow weaker, they did everything to help; It wasn't any longer until Russia got aid from North Korea and China. It seemed like both sides weren't going down without nukes being dropped and when a target was painted on Germany's back, the neutral nations supplying artillery for America's side joined the fight. A surprisingly strong new force coming in the form of Denmark's naval fleet seemed like a blessing for their side; managing to do a decent amount of damage along Russia's coast whilst Swedish, German and American forces stormed Russia from the European border.

          A year passed and with China and North Korea being defeated, Russia was backed into a corner with no way to escape. In a vain attempt to salvage a chance, the Russian military sent off three missiles, aiming for London, D.C, and Berlin- planning on striking the stronger nations to weaken them and thus making them pull back. Something had gone wrong, though. A prior attack of the base had somehow made the preset coordinates change before the launch and with the assumption, nothing changed, the Russian military didn't double check. That was how three missiles simultaneously struck Denmark down and out of the war. With their Danish ally in shambles after the attack, the Defensive forces hit the Russians quick and hard, killing the Russian president in the process. With their president gone and their country unable to fight back, the Russians gave up, signing a treaty to end the war and to pay for all the damage. Those in the most need of help got aid sent from better off countries and with a treaty signed, the personifications would be able to once again hold a world conference in order to come up with plans on how to help their governments get back on their feet.


	2. World Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first world meeting after years of war is never a cakewalk, especially when tensions are still thick as ever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> America is serious and also is sick and tired of everyone acting like children. He also offers his condolences to the Nordics while they still grieve the loss of Denmark.

Nearly half a year passed and the first meeting for almost 5 years was held in France; the atmosphere tense as nations arrived and sat in their designated seats. Somehow, the room had turned into a verbal war zone when the Nordics arrived, so no one but a tired looking America noticed that Denmark wasn't there with the other four Nordic nations. Since he was staying out of the current argument going on in the background, America limped over to the four men with a tired smile on his face, "Sad to say I don't have popcorn or earplugs for you four, because that's how I would prefer to watch this fight going on..." He paused awkwardly in order to cough into his unbandaged hand when his weak attempt of humor didn't get received well, "Hey, uh, where's Denmark at? I haven't seen 'im since he went to go aid his fleet." He asked, his smile disappearing and brows furrowed in worry when the four men in front of him looked down.

Norway was the one to drop the truth bomb (too soon?), "He...He's gone. Dead... There's a new representative but we haven't found them yet." he said solemnly, gently bumping shoulders with Finland as a silent form of comfort when he heard the Finn sniffle beside him. All four were honestly struggling to keep it together but were grasping to the fact that Denmark- while a new one- was out there somewhere.

"Oh my gosh...I- Christ," America ran a hand through his hair, body slacking a bit as he took in the information and felt grief sink in. Denmark and America had been best friends and the American was almost at a loss of what to feel or say hearing that what he feared was a reality. In all honesty, Alfred often went to the older nation for advice as well as just to briefly ignore his duties as a superpower and have fun. "I give my full condolences, I know you five were incredibly close... I can't imagine what this has been like for you four but I want you guys to know that I'm always here if you need me, Matt was important to me too." He said, his voice and eyes sincere. Surprisingly, it was Sweden who spoke next,

"Alfred, this is a tough loss for ye too, y' don't need to overwork yourself to ignore the grief- if ye need us, we're always here for you as well." The other three nodded and Finland offered the younger nation a tiny sad smile. The five nations all slightly jumped as a chair was suddenly thrown from across the room, hitting the wall not far from them.

 

America sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose, "Let's get this shit show started." He grumbled as he walked towards his spot at the table, the Nordics giving him agreeing looks before going to their own seats. However, before he sat down, Norway walked over to America, "We need help searching for the new Denmark...Does it sound plausible to attempt and ask for help?" He asked, wanting a chance but honestly doubted many would offer their help- everyone was still piecing their countries back together.

"Sure, knock yourself out but good luck. I'll try to get everyone's attention." America responded before standing up with a sigh. He walked briskly to the podium to talk, not surprised when those fighting didn't acknowledge him. Those who weren't in the fight tried to catch their attention but all attempts failed and Alfred's patience was wearing dangerously thin. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose while taking a deep breath before suddenly slamming his fist into the solid wood-effectively denting it-, "Everyone _shut the FUCK up_ and sit your asses down!" he bellowed with a pissed off look on his face which seemed to scare the others enough that everyone scrambled to their seats with their mouths tightly shut and eyes wide as they looked at the young man at the front of the room.

The blond let out a relieved sigh and thanked everyone quietly before stepping aside and motioned to Norway who stood up, relishing in the silence in the room.

"Thank you America. Now, it has come to mine and the other Nordics' attention that Denmark has been gone since the missile incident- at first we thought he was MIA but we discovered he had died not long ago- " He paused to swallow thickly, his nerves and overall stress of the whole situation making his mouth dry and palms sweaty and hands shakey. He glanced at Finland who noticed and was quick to stand up in place of Lukas to continue, "However, the country itself is slowly recovering so there is a new personification We just need to find them."

 

"Don't mean to sound blunt, but what are you four wanting from us?" England asked, cocking a brow at the two nations who had spoken.

 Iceland stood up now, "As Norway and Finland said, someone is alive representing Denmark, but as of now, the Danish government hasn't been able to locate who it is, so we've been searching and..." the teen paused to pinch the bridge of his nose in slight frustration because his voice had quivered slightly, "We're asking for help. We need help finding Denmark." He said with his hands clenched into tight fists at either side of his body, digging his nails in to try and keep from breaking down. Out of the Nordics, Iceland had taken Denmark's death the hardest due to the fact that Iceland had been raised by the Dane and thought of him as a father figure (though he would never admit that).

 

"Iceland, all four of you, I truly am sorry, but as of now, I cannot be of assistance to you. I have things to do back in my country that is more important." England apologized, being the one with the balls to do so, "And from what I can see, I'm afraid everyone else is in no shape to leave their homes for more than this meeting." The other nations in the room quietly nodded, all feeling genuinely guilty that they couldn't help, but England was right- they were needed by their people. Norway once again stood up, nodding his head, "Of course, we understand. We just wanted you all to know about Denmark." He mumbled before sitting down again, completely and utterly emotionally exhausted. 

 

The rest of the meeting went by as smoothly as it could, and soon everyone was leaving the building. The Nordics stood together outside the building, all worn out but knew they needed to talk more about what they were going to do. Surprisingly, an angry Emil broke the silence first, his eyes wet and cheeks red, "I can't believe them! None of them care about finding Dan!" he exclaimed incredulously,  angry tears starting to roll down his face. He was mostly lashing out because of the lack of sleep and because of his worrying about the situation. Lukas sighed as he ran a hand through his own hair, "Emil, we can't force them to help, England had a valid point saying that they can't afford to leave their countries for now."  
"I know, but-I...It's just frustrating, Den would of dropped whatever he was doing to help the others but they won't do the same for him." He complained, sniffling a bit as he stubbornly rubbed his cheeks. Norway patted his shoulder whilst Finland rubbed his back, "C'mon, let's go to Denmark and get to a hotel. We'll begin our search tomorrow." He said, the others nodding before walking to Berwald's car.


	3. First day of searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nordics spend the first day of searching split up on the island of Zealand, and there are some interesting run-ins with an odd little girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got all the places and such from google maps in order to make this as realistic as possible for someone who has never been to Denmark. I tried to send each one of the Nordics to a place that might of been special to previous Denmark.
> 
> Speaking of Denmark, she has made her first appearance and the Nordics are soon aware that she may be who they are looking for.

The car ride wasn't eventful, no one really talking other than making a plan of where they were going to search first. They all decided that they would start by searching towns/cities/villages near Copenhagen on Zealand in hopes that since it was recovering the fastest that the new personification would be there. And if they didn't have any luck then they could go and ask the government if they had any clues or news about their whereabouts. 

13 hours later, all four men were almost like zombies as they entered a hotel near Copenhagen's center. They booked two rooms for them, one for Berwald and Tino and the other was for Lukas and Emil naturally. The second they got to their rooms they all but passed out in the beds, their bodies getting ready for the next day.

Everyone was up and ready to begin the search the next morning, sitting at a table in the dining room and each nursing a cup of coffee when Finland finally spoke up, "Guys, what is the possibility that the new personification isn't what we're expecting?" he asked, having been thinking about it for quite a bit whilst his eyes were focused on the contents of his mug.

"...Depends on what y' mean, I suppose." Berwald murmured, nibbling a piece of lukewarm bacon. Norway took a bite of his toast before nodding in agreement to what the Swede said, "Ja... I think we all would be naive in assuming they'll be just like Matt because they won't. But we just have to hope they'll know who we are or at least trusts us." The others nodded and finished up their breakfast in silence, all getting up ten minutes later and headed out to begin their search. The plan was to stay a week and search as much as possible in time. It was quickly agreed that they'd try to do most of their searching via walking since they'd be able to assess their surroundings better, but if needed, they could use transportation. With the final plans being decided, they split up to cover more ground: Berwald went west, Lukas went east, Tino went north, and Emil stayed in Copenhagen to search before he would go south.

* * *

**Emil**

Emil was searching around the Tivoli amusement park (which somehow was miraculously undamaged) when he spotted a small child run across  H.C Andersen Blvd, which thankfully wasn't busy; all but scaring Emil to death as he bolted after the child. But as soon as he made it across from the city hall, the child was nowhere to be seen.

"weird... They couldn't of gotten away _that_ fast..." he muttered to himself before sighing and walked past the Hans Christian Andersen Statue before going through the Rådhuspladsen. Once again, his heart nearly stopped when he saw the same child bolt across the street and all but slam into the doors of the Hans Christian Andersen museum. Emil was about to follow them but as he was about to cross, a sudden traffic surge occurred, making the Icelander wait for nearly half an hour before he could safely cross. He was quick to enter the museum, asking the worker there if they had seen the child but was annoyed when told no.

After a quick search of the building, the teen left and continued the search as he headed south.

* * *

 

**Berwald**

The Swede had rented a bike to get around faster, deciding to check around the Frederiksberg Gardens, knowing it was a place Matthias had enjoyed visiting often. He took care and going slow to observe all he could, trying his best to see if he could sense if there was another nation nearby. He had been so distracted by looking around that he didn't spot a little girl running across the pathway in front of him until he nearly hit her, quickly squeezing the hand breaks to come to a stop, his eyes wide and heart racing as the girl stopped, looked up into his eyes and then began running away the same direction she had just come from, her tiny body moving almost absurdly fast for her physical appearance. That stumped and intrigued the Swedish nation who quickly began to follow her, trying to keep an eye on her but found that it was incredibly difficult- it almost seemed as if the child knew the layout by memory and was able to always get out of his sight.

He finally spotted her in a clearing and without hesitation sped his way towards her, not spotting the large bush in front of him until it was too late; his bike nearly flinging him into the ground as soon as the front wheel made contact with the shrubbery. Berwald slowly sat up, rubbing his head before looking up to see where the girl was and fell back in surprise to see she was right in front of him, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief but also worry. Before he could say anything, the child handed him a flower and kissed his forehead where he had been growing a bump from his accident. Once she was done, the girl smiled at him before running off while giggling. She seemed to disappear behind a giant tree and was gone by the time Berwald looked behind it.

 

Needless to say, the poor Swede was confused by what had happened, even pinching himself to make sure he wasn't still on the ground by his bike passed out.

* * *

**Tino**

Meanwhile, Tino was searching up in Hornbæk, having accidentally gotten there on a bus. He was outside the Hornbæk Kirke when he saw a little girl running down the sidewalk on the opposite side of the road from him. His eyes widened as she nearly got hit by a bicyclist and was quick to follow her, worried about her. He followed her for 90 meters until she ran inside the Hansen's Cafe.

"Strange, Hansen was Tanska's surname..." He thought to himself before his eyes widened and quickly went inside. His eyes scanned the cafe for the girl, spotting her before quickly walking over to her and sat down at the table across from her.

"Hello there Sweetie, are you hungry?" He asked, aiming to bribe her to talk with food. After the girl hesitated, she nodded her head before her stomach growled to add to the point. The man chuckled and waved over a waiter to get the menu to order. He handed the child a menu, telling her to pick what she wanted and took the opportunity to take a picture of her while she was preoccupied with looking at the pictures. He sent the picture to the other Nordics saying;

 **Tino:** [img.png sent] 

 **Tino:** I found this little girl, she was running   
alone and I followed her into the Hansen's Cafe. 

 **Tino:** I think she may be who we're looking for!

 

Not even a minute after he sent the messages, his phone vibrated to alert him of new messages, his eyes widening as he read the responses.

 

 **Emil:** I just saw her where I am, but she disappeared when I tried following

 **Berwald:** I saw her around Frederiksberg Gardens. 

I had an accident and after she gave me a flower, kissed my forehead

and then vanished behind a tree.

 

Tino furrowed his brows as he read Berwald's reply, confused about what was going on and how this child could be with all of them almost simultaneously. He looked up to ask the child about it but was startled to see she was now gone, her menu on the chair. He quickly messaged the others again, knowing she would most likely end up near Lukas.

 

 **Tino:** She's gone. Lukas, she's going to be near you, try to catch her!

* * *

**Lukas**

Lukas grumbled in irritation when his phone went off in his pocket, pausing to pull it out and read the text messages as his irritation turned into confusion before he began to look around quickly. Sure enough, he caught a glimpse of the little girl from the picture and immediately followed her, not taking his eyes off of her. He had been looking around east of where they started, but he had unconsciously made his way towards Amalienborg- which was where he had found the girl. He followed her to a more secluded area and was quick to grab her, using magic to put a tracker on her so he could find her if she got loose; which she did because she screamed before bitting his hand. He dropped her, cradling his hand while muttering curses and watching as she quickly ran away. He groaned in irritation before pulling his phone out again and messaged the others.

 **Lukas:** I found her and had caught her but she got away.

BUT I put a magic tracker on her.

 **Tino:** Alright, well let's take a break and get something

to eat. It sounds like we need to talk to the gov afterward.

 

The other two sent thumbs up emojis to show they agreed before they all began to make their way to the capital once more to meet up and eat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I never got too into what Denmark looks like in this, I'll add a description of her right here ^^'  
>  Since she's a newly "born" personification, she knows her land like the back of her hand and can easily evade anyone chasing her. Also due to her being a personification, her people naturally sense who/what she is and so that's why no one is calling the police to try and find her parents.
> 
> Appearance:  
> She is physically 2 and a half to 3 years old and is very little even for her age, her skin is fair but is slightly tan due to her being outside constantly. She (like Matthias) has freckles all over her body. She also has big blue eyes which are framed by dark eyelashes. Her hair is held up in two ponytails on either side of her head, her hair naturally red and curly.  
> Currently, she is wearing a white blouse, a brown skirt with suspenders, grey socks, a red cardigan, and black mary-jane shoes.


	4. Government and more searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting with the Danish government officials and searching for two more days, they finally manage to catch Denmark.

Their meeting with the government went well, Tino showing them the picture of the girl he had taken, and the government set out on sending the information to the other government officials and police forces so they could keep and eye out for the little nation.

 

After that, the four men spent two, going on three, more days chasing after the child while getting increasingly close each day until they finally cornered her outside the Ribe Cathedral, each blocking anyways of escape. The child looked up at them warily, her body language showing she was scared and nervous. For the first time, they finally got a good look at her, and they noticed her hair was a brilliant fiery shade of red and was very curly. 

Tino carefully kneeled on the ground to be closer to her height, a gentle on his face, "Hello again, Sweetie. We aren't going to hurt you, we just want to know your name." he said gently.

She shuffled her little feet before looking down, "I'm not 'posed to tell." she said softly, not looking at them.

"Are you sure you cant? We want to help you." That response only made the toddler huff and glare at him, her cheeks puffed out slightly.

"No! Not 'posed to!" She huffed.

"Okay, okay. Can I try to guess your name then?" he reasoned, smiling more seeing her nod her head, "Alright, are you...Denmark?" he asked, watching her body language. Surprisingly, the girl lit up and nodded eagerly at the mentioning of her name; they assumed she would of been more stubborn and lie.

"Ja! Me." She exclaimed a big smile on her little face. Norway joined Finland on the ground and looked at Denmark, "Do you know who we are?"

 

That question seemed to make the Dane think, her face scrunched up as she thought really hard, "Maybe... Remind me." She said, blinking up at them. That made the men chuckle softly, Emil and Berwald sitting down as well.

"I'm Lukas." Norway said, wanting to see if she would figure out his actual name. Her eyes widened and made a 'O' face before grinning brightly, "Norge!!" She squealed in delight, very happy to see him. Lukas nodded before motioning to Berwald, "And who is this?"

Without hesitation, the toddler replied, ecstatic and very happy, "Stupid!"

Berwald huffed slightly before looking at the girl, "Nej, who am I?"

"Big stupid!" Denmark replied, an impish grin on her face as she giggled. Tino rubbed Berwald's shoulder before chuckling, "No, what's his name?"  
"Svergie." she replied, smiling still before looking at Emil, "You're Finny 'nd t'at's Icey." she added, bouncing on her feet slightly. All four men smiled softly and chuckled before blinking when the girl got semi-serious, her eyes big as she looked at them, "You're my family." 

They each nodded before getting up, looking at each other then back down at the itty bitty toddler. Norway was the first one to move, couching down to pick her up, holding her at his hip, "Den, what's your human name?" he asked.

"um.....Marianna." She said, looking around since everything looked different now that she was higher up. Lukas looked at the others and mouthed 'oh my god she's so little and cute!', his face stoic but his eyes showed he was clearly excited. The others nodded and they began to drive back to their hotel, Denmark ridding in the back seat in between Emil and Lukas. Once they made it to the hotel, Tino left to go to the government building since they had gotten some supplies for them; basic necessities such as clothes, car seat, snacks, pull-ups and other stuff. 

 

They were starting a new beginning now that Denmark was back in their lives.


End file.
